Spirit of Fire
by Phoenixwind
Summary: After being defeated by Galaxia, Sailor Moon sends herself and her friends to be born in another world. Here, she hopes they will be much stronger... *Rei centric*
1. Chapter 1

AN: So here is a new SM/DBZ crossover. XD We'll see how this one goes. I was inspired by another similar story that was unfortunately abandoned a long time ago.  

Poor Rei… she's always the betrayer in many Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z crossovers. But I think that Rei would be the least likely to betray her friends. So here's a fic that puts her in a good light.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.

Mars looked at the destruction that surrounded her. They had lost. The sailor senshi had finally been beaten. To her right, Sailor Venus was gasping for her final breaths and she was desperately inching herself towards Eternal Sailor Moon. 

Mars, Venus, and Moon were the only senshi still alive, but not for long. Galaxia had used the strongest attack the senshi had ever faced, and it had devastating results. Mercury and Jupiter were killed almost instantly as they had bared the brunt of the attack. The outer senshi, were killed shortly before Galaxia attacked, when they tried an all out assault. They found that their star seeds were taken rather quickly and that they never even stood a chance. Mars and Venus managed to withstand Galaxia's attack, but they were not strong enough to survive it, and now they were facing a slow painful death.

"Sailor Moon, what do we do now?" Sailor Venus could barely gasp as she had finally reached Sailor Moon.

Tears were streaming down their leader's face. Sailor Moon could not believe that all her friends had been defeated so easily and that she was now alone once again.

"We can't defeat her now." Sailor Moon stated. Her voice gave hints of exhaustion and defeat. "But maybe in another life time we can."

Sailor Mars summoned the last of her strength. "What do you mean in another life time! What difference does one life time make! The same thing will just happen again!"

Sailor Moon then smiled. "No, I am going to send us all to a world where we will be much stronger."

Mars and Venus, ever growing weaker, looked at their leader quizzically. They were too weak to question Sailor Moon further.

"I'll take us all there, including Chaos, and then maybe…" Sailor Moon paused. "We can defeat Chaos once and for all."

With that, Sailor Moon took out her silver crystal. It glowed with the brightness and purity that it had always possessed. Sailor Mars felt the warm light come over her and she suddenly felt at peace with herself.

Sailor Moon smiled. "Until we meet again."

"Come on Chi Chi! You can do it!" Goku encouraged his wife as she was delivering their third child. He was only happy that he was around for the birth of this child since he had missed Goten's birth.

"Argh!" Chi Chi cried out. "Why did I decide to go through with this again!" Saiyan children were not easy to deliver. She squeezed Goku's hand so tightly, that it would have made any normal man whimper in pain. 

Outside in the waiting room, Gohan sat waiting will his little brother Goten and his girlfriend Videl. They had been there for hours and Goten had started to grow impatient.

"What is taking mommy so long?" Goten asked. "Is she sick? Will the doctor be able to fix her?"

Gohan laughed. "She's not sick Goten, we talked about this before, our little brother or sister is being born right now."

Goten looked at his older brother. "But I don't understand, how is the baby supposed to get out of her stomach?"

Gohan suddenly jumped. Goten had only asked an innocent question. "Uh… you'll have to ask… Mom… it's quite complicated…"

Videl laughed at the two brothers. "Goten, this is something that you'll understand when you are older." She answered still smiling. Videl then stared off dreamily into space. "I just hope it's a girl. I've always wanted a little sister."

"You want a little sister?" Gohan laughed. "Uh Videl, my mom is the one having the baby."

Videl suddenly blushed at her very obvious hint towards Gohan. "Uh… yeah… right, it would be nice if you two had a little sister!" She quickly explained her self and then sat back against the couch breathing heavily. 

At that moment, Goku entered the waiting room beaming. Gohan and Videl suddenly sat straight up in anticipation.

"It's a girl!" He announced happily.

"Yay!" Videl suddenly jumped up, sharing in Goku's happiness. "Can we see her!"

"Do I have a brother or a sister?" Goten asked not quite understanding what 'it's a girl' completely meant.

"I'm sure Chi Chi wouldn't mind, come on back." Goku replied about to lead the way. "Oh and Gohan, you better call Bulma, she's about as excited ad Videl is."

Videl suddenly calmed down and blushed again.

Gohan laughed, "Sure thing dad. Videl, Goten, you two go on back." Gohan paused. "And by the way, what's my sister's name?"

"Well, as soon as she was born, Chi Chi insisted that we name her Rei." Goku said with a whatever tone knowing that the name didn't quite fit the family theme. 

Videl nodded and took Goten's hand.

Gohan went to find the nearest phone which happened to be a pay phone out in the hallway. After depositing the correct amount of money he dialed the number to Capsule Corp.

"Capsule Corp, how can I help you?" A voice said at the other end of the line.

"Can I please speak to Bulma?" Gohan asked. "This is Son Gohan."

"Please wait till I connect you."

Bulma was on the line almost immediately. "Gohan what is it!" Bulma squealed into the phone. The excitement was obvious in her voice.

"It's a girl." Gohan said happily.

"Oh my God a girl!" Bulma screeched into the phone so loudly that Gohan had to pull it away from his ear. "What's her name! Is she cute! Oh how was the delivery!"

Gohan laughed. "Her name is Rei. And I haven't seen her yet so I don't know what she looks like yet." 

"Oh I'm sure she is adorable." Bulma replied.

"How are you doing by the way Bulma? Don't you have only about three months to go?" Gohan asked knowing that his friend was also going to have another child.

"Yep." Bulma said happily. "Three in a half to be exact." Bulma's tone suddenly changed to sounding very mischievous. "You know Gohan, if I have a boy, maybe he will marry your little sister."

Before Gohan could respond he heard a voice that obviously belonged to Vegeta roar in the background. "Our child will not marry one of Kakorott's brats!"

Bulma laughed. "Well Gohan, go see your little sister now! And make sure to send pictures!"

Bulma and Gohan said goodbye to each other and Gohan headed to find his family. It took a while to find the room, but when he did, he saw his father, Goten and Videl surrounding Chi Chi who was holding a little pink bundle in her arms.

"She's so cute!" Videl squealed for what seemed like the hundredth time to the rest of the family. "Oh and look at this cute little tail!" 

Videl reached out to grab Rei's tail but Gohan quickly stopped her. "Don't do that Videl! A Saiyan's tail is very sensitive! You could hurt her!"

Videl quickly pulled her hand away. "Are you going to have it removed?" She eyed Chi Chi.

"The doctor said that he will do it tomorrow." Chi Chi smiled. She then looked at her oldest son. "Gohan, take a look at your little sister!"

The little pink bundle was handed off to Gohan. Rei looked up at her oldest brother and Gohan couldn't help but notice that she had quite a fiery spark in her eyes.

AN: Ok here's the first very generic chapter. XD Hope you guys like what I have. I'll try to get these chapters out as fast as I can, but school is a little busy right now so future chapters might not come out until near the summer. I'm on spring break right now so if anyone is interested, you might get lucky and get a new chapter soon.

I figured that if any of the senshi were Goku's daughter, it is definitely Rei. I mean, she is practically a younger version of Chi Chi. ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sailor Moon and Dragon ball Z belong to their respective creators.

_Sixteen years later_

Son Rei patted her face dry with a towel. She and her best friend Bra had just finished an intense sparring session in the gravity room of Capsule Corp. The two girls were about evenly matched, but Rei always seemed to get the upper hand in the end, much to Bra's dismay. Bra often swore that Rei had psychic abilities and could predict all her moves.

"Good match." Bra said, brushing off her marginal defeat. If her friend Rei had not been a fighter, she probably would not have even bothered to train. Her father had personally trained her, and it had always been his goal for her to be stronger than Kakarott's brat. Unfortunately for him, Rei usually won. Bra, while she could get frustrated, did not mind too much because she was often more interested in other things; shopping, idols, science… Vegeta on the other hand, often made her train much harder when she lost so that one day she would surpass Rei.

"Thanks." Rei replied smiling. "I thought you had me towards the end." Rei wasn't lying either. Bra was especially intense that day, and Rei could only attribute that to Vegeta training her harder after

"Nah." Bra laughed and started to walk towards the showers. "Hey, do you want to sleep over tonight? We haven't done that in a while."

Rei's face dropped. "I can't tonight. My mom is having Gohan, Videl, and Pan over tonight, and she needs me to help her get dinner ready." Chi Chi had been preparing Rei for years to be able to run her own house. Rei was taught how to cook and clean at a very young age.

Bra looked disappointed but then she suddenly smiled. "Well before I forget, you know Aino Minako is coming to town?" Aino Minako was a famous idol singer. Bra was completely obsessed with her and had her room decorated with posters of her.

Rei nodded. She was also a fan of Minako, but no where near to the extent that Bra was.

Bra's smile got wider. "Well I got back stage passes to her concert! We're going to meet her!"

Rei was now smiling too. There was no point in asking how Bra got those tickets, her being in the richest family in the world. "I should have known that you would have gotten those. Do you think she'll let us perform for her and we'll become idols too?" Rei and Bra often sang Minako's and other idol's songs loudly in hopes that they too could become famous. Their older brothers, Trunks and Goten, often told them to shut up because they were "making their ears bleed" or they would tell them that they sounded like dying cats.

"I hope so," Bra smiled. "We've been getting better!" Bra paused. "But I have a ticket for me, you, Trunks, Goten, Pan, Marron, Uub, Gohan, Videl, and my Mom."

Rei laughed. "You invited Uub?"

"Well why not?" Bra responded. "He needs a break from training! Will he be at the dinner tonight?"

"Probably, he usually does join us for dinner if he and my dad finish training early." Rei replied with a hint of annoyance. Her father was often absent because he was too busy training Uub.

"Well ask if he'll come!" Bra insisted.

"Ok," Rei laughed and looked at the time. "I have to go, my mom is going to kill me if I'm late again."

"Alright," Bra said. "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow."

The two girls said goodbye and Rei headed home. She laughed to herself. Bra always insisted that they take her car to school even though both girls could fly. However, Bra's car was very fancy and the two girls did look cool riding in it.

When Rei arrived home, her mother did not look too happy. "You're late!"

Rei's face faulted. She had sworn that she had given herself enough time. Her brother Goten was lying on the couch watching TV which annoyed Rei. He never had to do anything. Their older brother Gohan was always forced to study hard for school to the point that it often interfered with his training, while Rei was always forced to prepare meals and clean the house, which also often interfered with her training. Goten was spoiled and his mother actually encouraged him to become a strong fighter.

"Sorry." Rei responded not even bothering to argue with her mother because she knew how that would end.

Chi Chi sighed. "Well go get yourself a bath and then chop those vegetables." Chi Chi pointed to the table. "And make sure to wash them first."

----------

Dinner was ready on time, and Goku had infact, brought Uub to dinner. Rei sat next to her ten year old niece Pan, and Uub had taken a seat on the other side of Rei.

"Wow Aunt Rei, this curry is delicious!" Pan smiled shoving the curry into her mouth.

Rei smiled. "Thanks, I worked hard on it tonight."

Chi Chi glared at her daughter with a look that said 'yeah right'. She had seen Rei pretty much slap it together quickly. However, she was proud that her daughter had still made the food delicious.

"By the way," Rei began to speak. "Bra has several back stage passes to Aino Minako's concert, and she has invited Gohan, Videl, Pan, Goten, and Uub." Rei pointed at each person as she mentioned their name.

"Really!" Pan jumped up from her seat. "That is awesome!"

"Oh my God!" Videl squealed, "That sounds like so much fun! I've never been back stage!"

"I'm going to ask Minako out on a date." Goten smiled looking a little dreamy.

"She'll say no." Rei stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh that sounds fun." Chi Chi smiled. She wasn't always fond of idol singers because she thought that they distracted her kids from their school work and other responsibilities. She was however, happy to see her children doing something together, especially since Goten and Rei would often fight over trivial things.

"Wow, I'm invited?" Uub blushed. He was usually not invited to things such as this. In fact, he wasn't quite sure who Minako was, not familiar with her music, and had only heard her name because, well, pretty much everyone had.

"Yes you are. Bra specifically asked me to invite you tonight." Rei responded. "Are you going to be able to make it?"

Uub looked at Goku.

"Go right ahead." Goku gave permission. "You deserve a break." He then went back to shoving food in his mouth.

Uub felt relieved, however, a little nervous with spending time with a large group of people.

----

AN: yes I updated! Lol. I wrote this from being overwhelmed with school and as an outlet. We'll see when the next chapter comes out!

So in timeline, Minako gets her wish of becoming an Idol singer. Next chapter will be the concert.


End file.
